Scarlet Elixir
by Riza Ailhard
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu jika di dunia Sword Art Online terdapat item yang sangat berharga yang bisa menyelamatkan semua nyawa yang dikorbankan di death game rancangan Kayaba Akihiko itu selain anggota kelompok Fatamorgana. Kelompok yang hanya beranggotakan empat orang itu mencari Scarlet Elixir yang kabarnya bisa membantu mereka menamatkan game online kematian Sword Art Online.
1. Link Start!

Judul: Scarlet Elixir

Penulis: Riza Ailhard

Karakter dari SAO: Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Klein dan Fuurinkazan-nya

Karakter tambahan (OC dari Riza, dengan _system name_ saja ya, entar dibawah bisa kenalan kalau memang mau lanjut baca): Nova, Esmee, Silver, Dr. Wolftail/Professor

Setting/World: Anggap saja sekitar akhir Oktober 2024/ Sword Art Online Season 1 dengan _Extra Skill: Archery_ untuk Nova. Sebenarnya SAO S01 tidak ada pemanah, kecuali Sinon di versi game SAO: Hollow Fragments.

Genre: General, Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Slightly Romance and Crack. _So enjoy it_.

Disclaimer: Sword Art Online, karakter dan beserta _The Seed_ -nya adalah buatan Reki Kawahara, bukan Kayaba Akihiko. Percayalah.

Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu jika di dunia Sword Art Online terdapat _item_ yang sangat berharga yang bisa menyelamatkan semua nyawa yang dikorbankan di _death game_ rancangan Kayaba Akihiko itu, selain anggota kelompok Fatamorgana. Kelompok yang hanya beranggotakan empat orang itu mencari Scarlet Elixir yang _kabarnya_ bisa membantu mereka menamatkan _game online_ kematian Sword Art Online.

* * *

 **Link Start!**

Suara logam bersentuhan bersahut-sahutan. Pertarungan sengit antara monster kuda merah bercula dua dan bertangan empat dengan tiga orang ksatria itu bukanlah pertarungan yang seimbang. _HP bar_ ksatria berzirah merah itu sudah berwarna oranye. Kurang dari setengah. Di sebelahnya, ksatria berambut panjang dikuncir itupun nyaris berwarna merah. Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut oranye dengan jubah biru dongker yang ada di posisi paling belakang menarik anak panah. Setelah memperkuat anak panah itu –terlihat cahaya merah muda pada anak panah itu, gadis itu menembakkannya tepat ke kepala monster kuda itu. HP bar monster itu menurun beberapa poin. Tinggal satu _HP bar_ yang masih berwarna hijau, bukan, kini oranye. Dua _bar_ sebelumnya sudah habis dihajar tiga ksatria itu.

"Gila, dia seperti monster bos!" ujar ksatria berbaju merah. Keringatnya - _kalau di SAO benar-benar bisa mengeluarkan keringat pasti_ \- mengucur deras.

"Memangnya kau pernah mengalahkan monster bos, Esmee?" tanya ksatria berbaju putih.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan _Clearing Group_ kalau aku sudah mendapatkan kristal itu!" seru Esmee, si ksatria merah. Monster kuda itu akan memukul Esmee dalam tiga detik. Gadis berjubah biru dongker memperingatkannya.

"Esmee! Di sampingmu!"

Ia mengelak dengan melompat ke belakang. Begitu juga si ksatria putih. Kemudian Esmee melayangan _rapier_ -nya ke tangan kiri monster itu. Tangan monster itu terpisah dari tubuhnya karena sabetan _rapier_ Esmee, kemudian menjadi serpihan piksel yang menghilang ke udara. Monster itu meraung kesakitan. _HP bar_ -nya berkurang lagi ke zona merah.

Monster itu diam sejenak.

" _You are fine swordsmen_ ," ujar monster itu. Seketika ini membuat Esmee dan lainnya terkejut.

"Kau bisa berbicara?!" tanya Esmee tak percaya. Walaupun dalam bahasa asing, Esmee bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan monster itu.

"Apa itu cuma _bug_? Apa dia benar-benar bisa diajak berkomunikasi, Esmee?" tanya si ksatria putih. Bagaimanapun juga, program komputer, NPC atau apalah itu namanya, jika mereka bisa berbicara, belum tentu mereka bisa diajak berkomunikasi. Seperti beberapa NPC yang hanya memberikan informasi kemudian menghilang.

" _If you can speak, tell me where the_ _Scarlet Elixir is_!" teriak Esmee tidak sabar.

Monster itu merespon dengan lambat.

" _Not...here..._ "

" _Where is it?!_ "

" _You have to sacrifice something to know it_ ," ucap monster itu.

Sacrifice? _Mengorbankan sesuatu? Apa maksudnya?_

Memang tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir di dalam pertarungan. Jika strategi, haruslah dipikirkan sebelum bertarung. Ketiga ksatria itu lengah. Monster itu mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah ksatria berzirah putih. Sebelum sempat menangkis dengan katana miliknya, kapak itu menyayat dada ksatria putih.

"Silver! Tidak!"

"Esmee, lanjutkan misinya," ucap Silver sebelum tubuhnya menjadi pecahan piksel.

"Silver!" teriak Esmee sambil berlari ke arah laki-laki itu. Namun terlambat. Dia sudah _game over_. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa detik saja NerveGear yang terpasang di kepala lelaki muda itu menyetrum otaknya di dunia nyata.

" _You just sacrificed something important to you. Now I will tell you where the Scarlet Elixir is_ ," ujar monster itu. Esmee menoleh dengan wajah penuh air mata. Silver, suaminya di SAO ini sekaligus pacarnya di dunia nyata sudah mati.

" _That elixir is located in a small house, in the middle of tropical forest on 52th floor of Aincrad_ ," ucapnya. Kemudian monster itu mengayunkan kapaknya lagi ke arah Esmee. Dengan amarah, Esmee mengayunkan _rapier_ -nya, bersiap untuk menghajar monster itu lagi.

Dari belakang, si gadis pemanah membantunya dengan menembak anak panah ke arah tangan monster itu sehingga ia berhenti bergerak. HP bar-nya sudah merah dan tinggal segaris. Esmee menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghabisi monster yang ada dihadapannya. Ia mengambil jarak untuk berlari kencang dan memperkuat _Sword Skill_ -nya. Kemudian ia melompat ke depan monster itu.

" _Go to hell!_ " teriak Esmee sambil memotong monster itu menjadi dua bagian. Monster itu menjadi pudar, kemudian menjadi pecahan piksel yang berterbangan di udara.

"Esmee! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" teriak si gadis pemanah yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Makasi, Nova. Kalau kau nggak mengalihkan perhatiannya tadi, mungkin aku yang sudah ke neraka," ucap Esmee.

"Sama-sama, _Aneue_. Tapi Silver..." kalimat Nova terpotong. "Maafkan aku, Kak. Aku nggak bisa menyelamatkannya."

Esmee memejamkan matanya, mencoba memendam kesedihan dan patah hatinya.

"Sudahlah, Nova. Kita yang tersisa harus berjuang. Kalau tidak, kematian Silver- bukan, Kim Jung Ho akan jadi sia-sia," ujar Esmee. Gadis berambut cepak dengan tampilan mirip laki-laki itu bangkit. "Ayo, kembali ke Lindarth."

* * *

 _To be continued._

AN: Kalau boleh, sebelum bersambung mainkan dulu lagu _Crossing Field_ -nya LiSA biar berasa semacam masuk episode ekstra- atau apalah itu namanya. Heuheu. Terima kasih telah membaca. Maaf belum muncul karakter asli SAO-nya. _Try to read again in the next chapter_. *ditampol* Menerima komentar dan saran di kolom review. Terima kasih.

Footnote: _Aneue_ (n.) kakak perempuan


	2. Level 1

Scarlet Elixir

A Sword Art Online Fanfiction, written by Riza Ailhard

Disclaimer: SAO milik Reki Kawahara

* * *

 **Level 1**

"Selamat datang di Toko Pandai Besi Lisbeth!"

Gadis berjubah biru itu menoleh. Ia melihat gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek menyapanya. Gadis pemilik toko _Lisbeth's Smith Shop_ itu tampak seperti _waitress_ kafe daripada seorang ahli pandai besi. Bajunya berwarna kombinasi merah dan putih. Wajahnya begitu ceria begitu menyapa Nova.

"Eh, iya," sahut Nova terbata.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Lisbeth sambil berjalan ke meja kerjanya.

"Hm..." gumamnya sejenak. Lalu Nova melanjutkan, "Sis, saya mau _mainten-_ \- eh maksudnya memperbaiki _rapier_ saya." Nova memberikan sebuah pedang dan mengeluarkan sebuah lagi dari kotak _inventory_ miliknya. Kemudian menyerahkan keduanya kepada Lisbeth. Lisbeth menerima dan langsung mengamati. Pertama, _rapier_ kuning bergagang merah dengan ornamen hati dari kristal ruby. Kedua, pedang berwarna perak dengan gagang biru dongker dan ornamen emas melingkar yang ada di hulu pedangnya.

" _Volcanic Claymore_ dan _Twilight Diamond_?" gumam Lisbeth setelah membaca deskripsi pedang itu. "Tidak masalah. Bahkan ini bisa di- _upgrade_ -"

"Dan... Sista ada menjual anak panah?" tanya Nova ragu-ragu. Gadis itu sudah melihat barang yang dipajang di toko Lisbeth tapi tak menemukan koleksi anak panah.

"Anak panah? Wah! Kamu pemanah ya?"

Nova mengangguk.

"Anak panah ya... Hm, karena sebulan yang lalu ada _update_ fitur SAO dalam ilmu pandai besi, jadi kebetulan aku ada mencoba membuat beberapa," ujar Lisbeth.

"Beneran ada, Sis?"

Lisbeth mengangguk. "Ya, kukira nggak akan ada yang tertarik untuk membeli, jadi aku simpan saja di gudang. Sebentar, ya," ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan Nova ke gudang. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali membawa sepuluh buah anak panah berbagai ukuran dan bentuk kepala anak panahnya pun berbeda. Nova memperhatikannya. Agak susah mencari anak panah baginya karena panah bukanlah senjata yang dijual bebas seperti tombak, palu, dan pedang pada umumnya.

"Aku ambil semuanya ya, Sis!" seru Nova senang.

"Ya, tentu saja," ujar Lisbeth. "Dan pedangnya?"

"Oh, iya. Tolong, ya, Sis."

Selagi Lisbeth sibuk dengan pedang yang dibawa Nova, gadis itu melihat-lihat barang pajangan lagi. Tiba-tiba, suara lonceng. Ada tamu lagi yang datang.

"Lisbeth!" sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan ceria. Gadis itu memakai seragam berlambang _guild_ paling bergengsi sedunia SAO, Knights of the Blood. Di belakangnya ada seorang laki-laki berjaket serba hitam yang menyandang pedang hitam di punggungnya. Nova sepertinya pernah mendengar gosip tentang anak laki-laki berwajah imut dan berbaju serba hitam.

"Hei, Asuna! Kirito! Kalian datang agak telat kalau mau dilayani duluan!" seru Lisbeth yang hendak turun ke gudang tempat kerjanya.

"Eh? Sudah ada kustomer duluan, ya?" tanya Asuna. Gadis itu melihat Nova yang memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, tak percaya.

"Asuna... the Flash?" tanya Nova. Gadis itu, Asuna, mengangguk.

"Wah! Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Asuna the Flash secara langsung!" seru gadis berjubah biru dongker itu dan menyalaminya. "Namaku Nova. Senang sekali bisa berjumpa langsung dengan Asuna- _san_!"

"Ah... Iya..."

Kemudian perhatian Nova beralih ke cowok kulit putih yang bergaya serba hitam.

" _No way!_ Kamu... Kirito the Black Swordsman?" tanya Nova dengan mata berbinar.

"I-iya..." jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan wajah heran bercampur kaget.

"Keren! Aku jumpa dua _player_ keren dalam satu hari! Aku akan mengingat hari ini jika nanti aku _logout_ dari SAO ini!" serunya bersemangat. Namun tiba-tiba ia patah semangat sendiri, "Atau tidak..."

Asuna dan Kirito saling berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum melihat si _player_ ber- _mood_ aneh, Nova.

"Nova- _san_ disini sedang apa?" tanya Asuna.

"Aku ingin memperbaiki _rapier_ milikku dan kakakku. Dan juga membeli ini," katanya sambil menunjuk beberapa buah anak panah yang masih berserakan diatas kaca etalase Lisbeth's Smith Shop.

" _Arrow_? Kamu pemanah?" tanya Kirito.

"Ya," jawabnya. Kemudian Nova mengeluarkan busur panah miliknya dari kotak inventory. Busur berwarna coklat susu berukiran putih itu tampak kokoh walaupun terbuat dari kayu.

"Belum pernah aku melihat pemanah di SAO. Tapi rumor yang kudengar memang ada. Ternyata nyata, ya?" ujar Asuna.

"Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya?" kali ini Kirito bertanya.

"Sejujurnya... aku tidak tahu pasti. Saat aku sedang melempar pisau belati ke pohon, tiba-tiba busur ini muncul dari dalam pohon itu dan tidak ada keterangan bagaimana atau mengapa aku mendapatkannya," jelas Nova.

"Hanya sekali lemparan?"

"Iya."

 _Ini mirip dengan kejadian aku mendapatkan_ Extra Skill _itu,_ batin Kirito.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berbincang, Lisbeth kembali dari gudangnya sambil membawa dua _rapier_ milik Nova dan kakaknya.

" _Rapier_ milikmu sudah selesai direparasi, Nova- _san_ ," sahut Lisbeth.

"Oh, terima kasih, Sis," ucap Nova. Ia mengambil kedua pedang itu dan mengamatinya. Dari pancaran matanya, ia merasa puas dengan layanan Lisbeth. Gadis itu memberikan sejumlah Col kepada sang pandai besi.

"Sepertinya kedepannya aku akan berlangganan disini saja," ujar Nova. Tentu saja, Lisbeth sang pemilik toko merasa senang.

"Terima kasih, Nova- _san_ ," ucapnya.

Nova beralih kepada Kirito dan Asuna. "Sebenarnya aku ingin ngobrol banyak dengan kalian. Tapi aku harus pulang dulu memberikan pedang ini kepada kakakku. Repot sekali harus membawanya seperti ini karena pedang ini tidak bisa masuk _inventory_ -ku," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan pedang berwarna merah.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Asuna.

"Masih di Lindarth. Tapi agak jauh. Perbatasan kota Lindarth ini dengan hutan pinus. Ada rumah kayu. Disana aku dan kakakku tinggal," jelasnya. "Kalau ada waktu—Oh! Aku mengundang kalian minum teh di rumahku besok. Datang, ya! Nggak susah kok, mencarinya."

"Oke. Besok kami kesana, ya," ujar Asuna. Kirito pun mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana denganku, Nova- _san_?" tanya Lisbeth yang ternyata mendengar percakapan mereka.

" _Sure_! _You are welcome_ , Lisbeth- _san_!"

* * *

 _Bersambung._

AN: Tunggu chap- level selanjutnya! Terima kasih telah membaca. Menerima komentar dan saran di kolom review.


	3. Level 2

Scarlet Elixir

A Sword Art Online Fanfiction, written by Riza Ailhard

AN: Perubahan setting cerita jadi akhir Oktober 2024. Sudah diubah juga di bagian Prolog.

Disclaimer: SAO milik Reki Kawahara

* * *

 **Level 2**

Gadis tomboy berbusana serba merah itu meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak memakai zirah yang menutupi dada dan bahunya. Ia malah menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia tidak ingin air mata maupun isak tangisnya terdengar siapapun. Karena tak ada yang tahu jika di luar sana ada orang yang memiliki _Hearing Skill_ tinggi yang bisa jadi sedang menguping.

"Jung Ho bodoh!" pekiknya dibalik bantal.

Ia menangisi _player_ bernama Silver yang merupakan suaminya di Sword Art Online. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikah saja di dunia virtual ini karena belum tentu mereka bisa kembali ke dunia nyata dengan keadaan dunia SAO yang belum jelas kapan bisa ditamatkan. Sebulan lagi ulang tahun pernikahan mereka di SAO, tapi Silver aka Kim Jung Ho, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan teknologi yang merupakan seniornya itu meninggalkannya. Bukan hanya sekedar _game over_ , ia benar-benar _game over_.

Sudah dua hari Esmee mengurung dirinya di kamar. Nova tidak diperbolehkannya masuk walaupun hanya sekedar mengantar roti _sandwich_ kesukaannya. _Rapier_ -nya kemarin pun hanya diletakkannya begitu saja di lantai saat memberikannya kepada Nova saat adiknya tidak melihatnya. Padahal benda itu harus dibawa untuk di- _maintenance_. Begitu juga cara Nova mengembalikannya kepada Esmee. Dan Esmee mengambilnya sendiri saat Nova tidak melihatnya.

Nova yang khawatir sampai menuliskan pesan agar Esmee tidak macam-macam dengan pedang itu. Misalnya, bunuh diri. Beruntung, Esmee tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun untuk melakukannya.

Sementara, sore itu Asuna, Kirito dan Lisbeth benar-benar datang ke rumah Nova untuk memenuhi undangan minum tehnya.

"Oh! Jadi kalian anggota _Clearing Group_?"

"Bukan, aku nggak termasuk. Mereka berdua saja," bantah Lisbeth sambil menunjuk Asuna dan Kirito kepada Nova. Nova menatap dua orang itu dengan takjub.

"Jadi anggota _Clearing Group_ ada syaratnya, nggak?" tanya Nova kemudian.

"Eh? Kamu mau jadi anggota _Clearing Group_?" tanya Asuna. Nova menggeleng, menyadari dirinya belum sampai selevel itu.

"Hanya penasaran."

"Nggak ada syarat tertentu sih, semua _player_ boleh bergabung. Hanya saja _player_ harus bisa memastikan keselamatan sendiri dan kelompoknya, mengikuti perintah, bertarung sesuai strategi dan menyerahkan seluruh tenaganya dalam misi menyelesaikan _game_ SAO ini. Dan yang paling penting dan paling harus diusahakan, jangan mati," jawab Asuna. Intinya, kalau ingin bergabung haruslah punya nyali yang besar dan level tinggi supaya selamat hingga akhir permainan.

" _Clearing Group_ itu isinya orang berani mati semua," celetuk Lisbeth sambil nyengir.

"Lis!"

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tanpa Asuna dan _player_ di _Clearing Group_ lainnya kita tidak bisa berjuang sejauh ini, ya kan?" tambah pemandai besi itu sambil tersenyum. Ada ucapan terima kasih yang tak terucap dari tatapan mata dan senyum Lisbeth.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kamu dan kakakmu?" tanya Asuna kepada Nova. Pertanyaan Asuna membuat gadis berambut oranye bergelombang itu murung.

"Aku... sebenarnya kelompokku anggotanya empat orang. Aku, kakakku Esmee, Silver dan Dr. Wolftail. Kami tidak membentuk _guild_ , hanya sering _hunting_ bersama. Kami menamai kelompok kami dengan Fatamorgana. Dr. Wolftail lebih suka bermain solo. Belakangan aku tahu Dokter itu mencoba mencari _game console_ yang ada di SAO untuk meretas permainan ini dari dalam. Dokter itu sebenarnya dosen jurusan teknologi, pembimbing penelitian Silver dan kakakku. Kemampuan meretasnya luar biasa dan beliau ingin tahu tentang dunia VR yang dibuat Kayaba Akihiko. Namun, setelah mengetahui _game_ ini benar-benar game kematian, ia jadi fokus mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini. Sayangnya, dia _game over_ setelah mendapatkan informasi tentang Scarlet Elixir," cerita Nova.

"Turut berduka, Nova," ujar Asuna menepuk-nepuk bahu Nova pelan.

Teh hangat di meja itu perlahan mulai mendingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Scarlet Elixir itu apa?" tanya Kirito. Nova menutup mulutnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa menyesal telah menyebutkannya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja!" ujar Nova kewalahan.

"Dokter itu mengorbankan nyawanya untuk informasi itu. Nggak mungkin itu 'bukan apa-apa'. Jika itu bisa membuat kita, semua _player_ SAO, bisa _logout_ dari sini, sebaiknya kamu _sharing_ ke kami. Karena misi kami adalah menyelesaikan permainan agar semua orang bisa keluar dari sini," ujar Kirito.

 _Benar. Sebaiknya aku harus bilang. Mungkin mereka bisa membantu kami_ , batin Nova.

Nova menarik napas dan menghela. Ia melirik kiri dan kanan seolah takut jika ada seseorang yang menguping diam-diam. Kemudian ia menggeser kursinya mendekati Asuna dan mulai berbicara.

"Kurasa kalian bisa kupercaya dan bisa menolong kami," ujar Nova.

Asuna, Kirito dan Lisbeth saling berpandangan, tidak mengerti. _Menolong_?

"Scarlet Elixir adalah kristal berwarna merah seperti darah kental yang kabarnya bisa membuat _player_ menjadi _immortal object_ ," jelas Nova. Sontak, mereka bertiga terkejut.

" _Immortal object_?" gumam Kirito.

"Iya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana detailnya. Silver dan kakakku Esmee yang tahu. Dua hari yang lalu, aku, Esmee dan Silver ke lantai 45 dimana Dr. Wolftail mendapatkan informasi tentang itu. Beruntung sekali, Dokter itu sempat menulis pesan ke Silver sebelum _game over_. Kami pergi ke _dungeon_ yang dimaksud. Ternyata itu jebakan. Kami berhasil mengalahkan monster disana dan mendapatkan informasi tentang Scarlet Elixir dari monster itu. Tapi kami kehilangan Silver."

"Jadi apa informasi tambahannya?" tanya Kirito.

" _Elixir_ itu ada di rumah kecil ditengah hutan tropis di lantai 52," ujar Nova. Kemudian ia diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi aku nggak yakin bisa mendapatkannya hanya dengan pergi berdua dengan Esmee saja."

"Kalau kau tidak yakin, maka aku akan pergi sendirian, Nova!" seru Esmee yang tiba-tiba turun dari lantai dua. "Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Dan kenapa kau membocorkan rahasia itu kepada mereka?!" tanya Esmee marah.

"Esmee, tak sepatutnya kau bersikap seperti itu kepada tamu kita," ujar Nova sabar. "Kurasa Kirito, Asuna dan Lisbeth bisa membantu kita mencari kristal itu, Kak."

"Kirito? Asuna?"

Nama-nama itu terdengar familiar di telinga Esmee. Ia melihat dua pemain itu dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki.

"Ah, Black Swordsman yang ramai dibicarakan orang, ya?" tebak Esmee dengan nada datar. "Dan kau... Asuna the Flash dari KoB." Ia merasa keberadaan Kirito dan Asuna –apalagi Lisbeth– bukanlah hal yang istimewa. Esmee beralih ke Nova dengan ekspresi marah.

"Nova, kau membocorkan informasi ini, kau tahu akibatnya, kan? Bisa saja orang lain mendengarmu dibalik dinding dan pergi mencari kristal itu sebelum kita. Dan seperti yang Silver katakan padamu, kristal itu hanya bisa didapatkan sekali saja. Jika ada orang atau grup lain yang mendapatkannya, maka kita tidak akan mendapatkannya lagi. Syukur kalau orang lain itu menggunakannya untuk menamatkan _game_ ini. Kalau tidak? Bisa jadi kristal itu harapan kita agar bisa selamat hingga lantai 100!"

"Aku bisa bilang kalau hanya kita berlima yang ada disini," ujar Kirito.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang seperti itu, Kirito- _kun_?" tanya Asuna.

"Ehm, entahlah. Aku merasa makin lama inderaku makin sensitif. Seperti jika ada orang yang diam-diam mengikutiku, aku bisa merasakannya," jelas Kirito sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

" _Hypersense Skill_?"

Cowok berwajah imut itu mengangguk.

Esmee mendengus kesal dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Lisbeth, yang membuatnya langsung berhadap-hadapan dengan Asuna. Ia melipat tangan di dadanya, seraya berpikir. Memang mustahil baginya jika ia dan Nova nekat pergi berdua saja mencari kristal itu.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga rahasia ini, kan?" kata Esmee membuka suara. Kirito, Asuna dan Lisbeth mengangguk.

"Seperti yang Nova katakan, _elixir_ itu berada di lantai 52, tepatnya di sebuah rumah kecil di hutan tropis disana. Itu yang dikatakan monster penjaga _dungeon_ yang kami habisi," jelas Esmee.

"Monster bisa berbicara?"

"Ya. Awalnya Silver mengira itu _bug_ di dalam _game_ , tapi aku tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Aku langsung tanya saja ke monster itu sebelum benar-benar kuhabiskan. Selain itu, kristal itu hanya akan ada sekali seumur hidup – _seumur hidup di SAO_. Jika ada kelompok lain yang sudah berhasil mengambilnya, maka yang selanjutnya mengambil tidak akan mendapatkannya lagi. Dan satu lagi. Monster yang menjaga tempat _elixir_ itu sangat kuat, hampir menyamai monster bos. Aku belum pernah melawan monster bos, jadi menurutku monster kemarin itu sangat kuat. Aku sedikit banyak jadi mengerti kenapa _Game Master_ membuat monster yang kuat untuk menjaga tempat itu. Yang artinya monster itu dipasang disana untuk melindungi sesuatu yang sangat berharga, bahkan mungkin _console_ yang bisa diretas."

Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth dan Nova mencerna ucapan Esmee.

"Woh, woh! Sepertinya aku tidak ikutan kesana, deh!" seru Lisbeth menolak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nova.

"Aku memang bisa bertarung, tapi levelku tidak seperti level kalian. Aku lebih unggul di pembuatan senjata yang bisa mendukung _player_ yang ingin menamatkan Sword Art Online. Jadi, aku tidak ikut. Aku lebih baik berusaha semampuku di bidangku saja. _No monster_!" tolak Lisbeth.

Esmee melihat tamunya. Ia tidak melihat ekspresi penolakan dari Kirito dan Asuna. Hanya Lisbeth. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan lagi.

"Yang kubaca dari pesan Professor Wolftail, Scarlet Elixir itu berjumlah 10 kristal. Jadi kalau kita berlima mengepung tempat itu dan mengalahkan monsternya, kita bisa dapat 2 kristal per orang," ujar Esmee sambil menunjukkan pesan dari Dr. Wolftail yang di- _forward_ ke kotak pesannya kepada Kirito dan Asuna. Pesan itu bukanlah berupa pesan biasa yang bisa dimengerti orang biasa pada umumnya. Pesan itu ditulis dengan kode singkat yang hanya _programmer_ yang mengerti maksudnya.

Setelah _window_ pesan itu hilang, Esmee melanjutkan.

"Tapi satu masalahnya. Khususnya buat kami. Kami sekarang hanya tersisa dua orang, aku dan Nova. Monster yang sebelumnya saja sangat kuat dan benar-benar membunuh Silver. Bagaimana mungkin kami berdua bisa mengalahkan monster penjaga elixir itu di lantai 52? Kalian berdua anggota _Clearing Group_ , kan? Jika ini bisa membantu kalian menamatkan _game_ sialan ini, maka aku tidak keberatan untuk membagi kristal itu asalkan kalian membantuku dan membantu player di dunia ini untuk _logout_."

Kirito bangkit dari kursinya. "Dulu aku hanya peduli kepada diriku sendiri untuk bertahan hidup di SAO ini. Tapi ternyata banyak orang yang lebih peduli dengan nyawa orang lain. Jika misi itu bisa membantu kita _logout_ , aku ikut," ujarnya. Asuna tersenyum melihat cowok itu dengan semangatnya untuk terus bertahan dan berusaha. Gadis itupun bangkit dari kursinya.

" _Count me in_!"

"Asuna?" gumam Kirito. Gadis itu menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga akan membantu," ujar gadis itu.

Dalam hati, Esmee merasa lega karena punya tim yang bagus. Walaupun ia belum pernah melihat Kirito maupun Asuna bertarung, mendengar rumor tentang tangguhnya mereka saja sudah membuatnya merasa aman. Namun, ia tak menampakkan ekpresi itu di depan anak-anak itu.

"Besok kita bergerak. Malam ini simpan dulu kekuatan kita," ujar Esmee sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Nova mencolek lengan Lisbeth. Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh.

"Lisbeth- _san_ , boleh _request_ beberapa anak panah lagi?" tanya Nova.

"Tentu saja!"

Matahari semakin condong kearah barat. Rencana yang disusun sudah matang. Setidaknya, demikian. Asuna, Kirito dan Lisbeth mohon diri dari rumah kakak beradik itu.

Lisbeth tidak langsung kembali ke tokonya. Gadis itu berniat mengantar Asuna dan Kirito ke Gerbang Teleportasi Lindarth yang memutuskan untuk bermalam di toko Agil di Algade. Lisbeth menyadari sesuatu yang ada di jari manis kiri Asuna saat berjalan.

"Eh?!" Gadis pemandai besi itu menggamit tangan kiri Asuna dan melihat benda yang melingkar di jari manis sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. Cincin kawin berwarna perak. Kemudian gadis itu beralih ke Kirito yang ada di sebelah kanan Asuna. "Sejak kapan kalian menikah?! Nggak undang-undang, ya?!" tanya Lisbeth nyaris teriak.

"Lis! Jangan teriak-teriak," kata Asuna malu-malu. Lelaki muda yang ada di sampingnya juga sama, malu. Teriakan Lisbeth menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan di sekitar mereka.

 _Lagian ngapain ngundang Lis? Yang bisa diundang- atau lebih tepatnya, yang mengundang cuma Kirito. Main Menu - Communication - Marriage - Choose friend - **Invite**._

"23 Oktober, kalau nggak salah. Atau malam itu sudah masuk 24 Oktober, Asuna?" tanya Kirito.

"Ma-malam?!" pekik Lisbeth sambil menahan suaranya. Lisbeth menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya terasa hangat. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran gadis itu.

"Kirito- _kun_! Jangan bilang hal-hal yang tidak perlu!" Asuna menjitak lelaki itu. Kemudian gadis itu melihat Lisbeth dengan wajah marah tapi malu. "Jangan pikirkan apa katanya, Lis," ujarnya sambil menarik Lisbeth agar meninggalkan Kirito yang jalan sendirian di belakang mereka. Kirito memanggil Asuna yang menarik Lisbeth seenaknya. Lisbeth tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Asuna, kau ini, ya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Sudahlah, Lis," protes Asuna.

"Baiklah, baiklah. _Anyway_ , Asuna. Menurutmu, kakaknya Nova itu bagaimana?" tanya Lisbeth.

"Hm? Entahlah. Temperamen, mungkin. Atau sikapnya seperti itu akibat dari kehilangan temannya? Aku melihatnya seperti salah satu anggota KoB," ujar Asuna bingung.

"Bukan, maksudku penampilannya. Rambutnya cepak lurus, mata bulat, _outfit_ -nya simpel kaus merah tebal panjang dan celana panjang, dan badannya... aku melihatnya mirip Kirito versi 25 tahunan, deh," tutur Lisbeth.

"Beda, ah, Lis," sanggah Asuna. "Perasaan kamu aja, kali."

Lisbeth menggumam sendiri. "Mungkin."

* * *

 _Bersambung._

AN: Tunggu level selanjutnya ya. Kalau terasa ada sedikit _out of character_ , maaf ya. Riza kewalahan juga mengembangkan _outline_ dari cerita ini sebenarnya. Terima kasih telah membaca dan bertahan sampai disini. Menerima komentar dan saran di kolom review.


	4. Level 3

Scarlet Elixir

A Sword Art Online Fanfiction, written by Riza Ailhard

AN: Bagian bab _Prolog_ penulis ganti jadi _Link Start!_ biar... biar asik aja.

Disclaimer: SAO milik Reki Kawahara

* * *

 **Level 3**

 _Iya, dia mirip Kirito..._

Pagi-pagi sekali, Nova dan Esmee mengunjungi toko milik Lisbeth. Nova mengambil beberapa anak panah pesanannya yang dibuatkan Lisbeth semalam suntuk. Esmee melihat-lihat etalase toko itu. Sebuah pedang bergagang hijau membuatnya tertarik. Mirip katana milik Silver, batin Esmee.

"Ini berapa, Lisbeth- _san_?"

Lisbeth yang tampak melamun sejak tadi terkejut. Entah mengapa, wajahnya terasa hangat saat ia ketahuan sedang memandang Esmee dari meja kerjanya. Tapi gadis itu buru-buru mengusir imajinasi dalam pikirannya.

 _Kamu sedang berdagang dan ada pelanggan di tokomu. Kamu harus profesional, Lisbeth!_ Gadis itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau Esmee- _san_ mau, aku bisa memberikannya gratis saja. Tidak usah dibayar," ujar Lisbeth. Gratis? Entah mengapa, motivasi profesionalnya tidak sampai ke tindakannya.

"Ah, aku tidak mau merugikanmu, Lisbeth- _san_. Bagaimana kalau..." Esmee mencoba menawar harga pedang itu. Setelah sepakat, Esmee membelinya sebagai senjata cadangan.

Tiba-tiba bunyi notifikasi masuk ke profil Nova. Pesan dari Asuna.

 _Aku dan Kirito sudah siap. Kami akan tiba di Animus Tower Teleportation Plaza, lantai 52, dalam 20 menit._

Gadis itu memberitahukan ke kakaknya agar mereka bisa segera pergi ke Lindarth Teleportation Plaza dan menyusul Asuna dan juga Kirito. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan pembayaran, kakak adik itu pamit dari toko Lisbeth.

Cahaya berbentuk lingkaran itu bersinar di tengah-tengah gerbang teleportasi Animus Tower. Beberapa detik kemudian, dua orang muncul dari sana. Orang pertama berpakaian hampir seluruhnya merah. Ia memakai kaus merah yang dilapisi zirah perak yang menutupi dada dan pergelangan tangannya. Rambutnya cepak menyerupai anak laki-laki. Tubuhnya tinggi daripada orang yang ada disampingnya. Orang yang kedua adalah gadis berambut oranye yang bergelombang dengan jubah panjang biru dongker tanpa zirah. Di pinggangnya ada tali pinggang yang dibagian kanannya terdapat sebuah tabung berisi anak panah. Mata mereka melirik kesana kemari mencari gadis berbaju putih dan anak laki-laki berjaket hitam.

"Asuna!"

"Nova!" Seorang gadis berbaju putih dan rok merah berlari kearahnya. "Akhirnya kalian sampai juga."

"Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu kami?" tanya si gadis berjubah biru, Nova.

"Nggak, kok. Baru saja sampai," ujar Asuna.

Tak lama kemudian, gerbang teleportasi di belakang kedua kakak adik itu bercahaya lagi. Ada seseorang atau mungkin sekelompok orang yang tiba di Animus Tower. Beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya menyilaukan itu perlahan menghilang dan memperlihatkan siapa yang baru tiba di lantai 52 itu. Kirito melihat sekelompok orang yang dikenalinya. Apalagi orang yang paling depan yang memimpin kelompok itu.

"Klein?"

"Ha? Kirito? Lama nggak jumpa, ya? Eh, enggak. Seminggu yang lalu." Pemuda bernama Klein itu berjalan mendekati Kirito dan Asuna. Sementara itu, Esmee dan Nova minggir ke samping Asuna, memberikan jalan agar kelompok Fuurinkazan itu bisa menyapa kedua _player_ hebat itu.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Klein kepada kedua orang itu.

"Kami mau menemani mereka berdua mencari sesuatu," jawab Kirito sambil menoleh ke Esmee dan Nova. Mata Klein mengikuti kemana arah mata Kirito. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Begitu juga kedua orang yang baru dilihatnya itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Klein melebarkan matanya, untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa yang dilihatnya. Dan pemuda itu yakin penglihatannya tidak salah maupun tidak ada _bug_ pada reseptor indera penglihatannya. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada gadis berjubah biru. Kemudian mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Saori?!"

" _Senpai_!"

Mereka berseru bersamaan. Refleks, Nova meraih _rapier_ _Twilight Diamond_ -nya untuk menyerang pemuda itu. Seperti Klein telah menyebut sesuatu yang salah. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan melambai-lambai.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf. Nggak seharusnya aku menyebut nama aslimu di SAO," ujar Klein. Ia keceplosan dan memang tidak tahu nama karakter gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Saori.

"Oh, _great_! Kau baru saja menyebut nama asli Nova, Klein- _san_ ," celetuk Esmee tidak senang. Menyebutkan nama asli maupun data pribadi lainnya adalah hal yang tidak dianjurkan dalam _game_ SAO maupun _game_ lainnya. Hal ini semacam kode etik tidak tertulis demi keamanan, harus dirahasiakan walaupun seorang _player_ bertemu dengan _player_ lainnya yang benar-benar dikenal di dunia nyata ataupun sudah kenal dekat dengan sesama _player_ lainnya.

"Klein, kau sudah kenal mereka?" tanya Kirito.

"Yaah, semacam itulah," jawab Klein sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Esmee melipat tangan di dadanya. "Klein adalah seniorku di dunia nyata. Dia lebih tua setahun dariku. Dan pemuda ini pernah memacari adikku," ujarnya sambil memandang remeh Klein.

" _Aneue_!" seru Nova marah sekaligus malu. Seharusnya kakaknya itu tidak usah bilang hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

"Mantan," goda Esmee dengan senyum nakal. Nova menyikut pinggang kakaknya dengan cukup keras agar Esmee berhenti menggodanya.

" _Aneue_?" tanya Asuna. Gadis itu berharap pendengarannya salah. Nova memanggil Esmee dengan sapaan _aneue_ yang berarti kakak perempuan. Tapi dengan rambut cepak dan _style_ laki-laki seperti itu, "Esmee- _san_ , Anda... perempuan?"

Esmee menoleh ke Asuna dan melihat gadis yang lebih muda 6 tahun darinya itu kebingungan. Gadis tomboy itu berkacak pinggang. " _Yes, I am a girl, girl_. Jangan bilang sejak awal kau salah sangka, Asuna the Flash," ujar Esmee. Ia tidak marah sama sekali. Malah, gadis tomboy itu tertawa.

Yah, Nova memang belum pernah menyebutkan kalau kakaknya itu sebenarnya perempuan walaupun tampilannya laki-laki banget. Asuna pun menyadari kalau dada gadis tomboy itu rata. _Nggak kelihatan cewek_. Asuna teringat dengan _chat_ -nya bersama Lisbeth tadi malam. Gadis itu bisa menerjemahkan deretan pesan yang ia terima dari Lisbeth kalau pemandai besi itu naksir pada Esmee, walaupun kesan pertama jumpa waktu minum teh kemarin bukanlah kesan yang bisa dibilang baik. Ini akan jadi berita patah hati jika Lisbeth tahu kalau Esmee adalah wanita.

Sementara itu, Klein memperhatikan keadaan Nova.

"Nova, bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"Kakiku?" tanya Nova balik, kebingungan. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari maksud pertanyaan Klein. "Ah, ya. Aku nggak tau juga, _senpai_. Bahkan aku lupa soal kakiku sendiri. Hampir dua tahun juga aku nggak _check up_."

"Memangnya kaki Nova kenapa?" tanya Asuna penasaran. Apalagi dengan kata _check up_.

"Di dunia nyata, kaki kanan Nova bukanlah kaki normal. Ia pakai _prosthetic_ ," jelas Esmee. Saat Murasaki Saori _login_ di VRMMORPG ini, kakinya terlihat seperti kaki normal bahkan lebih mudah digerakkan daripada kaki palsunya di dunia nyata. Ternyata sinyal indera peraba dan sistem motoriknya bisa diterjemahkan oleh NerveGear walaupun gadis itu tidak benar-benar memiliki kaki kanan.

" _Anyway_ , kalian darimana dan mau kemana?" tanya Kirito pada Klein.

"Kami dari lantai 54. Kami mau _hunting_ disini. Katanya ada hutan tropis yang penuh monster. Kami mau _level up_ ," ujar Klein sambil menunjukkan teman-teman satu _guild_ -nya, Fuurinkazan.

"Kami mau kesana juga," ujar Kirito.

"Kalau gitu, kita bisa _hunting_ bersama," sahut Klein.

"Tidak bisa!" Esmee memotong pembicaraan kedua pemuda itu. "Kalau kau mau _hunting_ , lakukanlah sesuka hatimu. Jangan mengganggu apalagi mengikuti kami." Matanya memandang tajam Klein. Ekspresi gadis tomboy itu serius.

"Hei, kenapa?" tanya Klein.

" _Guys_ , bisa kita pindah ke tempat lain? Orang-orang memperhatikan kita," ujar Asuna. Nova mengangguk setuju dengan usul gadis pemilik Lambent Light itu.

Mereka bergerak menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan mengantar mereka ke Tropical Forest. Rombongan Esmee dan Kirito berjalan di depan, sedangkan Klein dan anggota Fuurinkazan lainnya di belakang mereka. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara kedua kelompok itu, bahkan masing-masing _player_ sama sekali tidak berbicara. Di sekeliling mereka ada padang rumput yang hanya ditumbuhi beberapa pohon. Terlihat beberapa monster babi kecil yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Dengan sigap, Esmee menghabisi semuanya tanpa sisa. Kemudian Esmee dan yang lainnya melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

"Hoi, Esmee! Kenapa kami tidak boleh _hunting_ bersama kalian? Lihat, dari tadi kau saja yang menambah poin," ujar Klein tidak senang. Ia juga tidak tahan dengan keheningan diantara rombongan yang memiliki tempat tujuan yang sama itu.

Langkahnya terhenti. Esmee diam tidak menjawab. Nova menggenggam tangan kiri Esmee dengan lembut, kemudian gadis yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari kakaknya itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum walaupun dalam hati ia khawatir.

"Kakak, kurasa sebaiknya Klein dan kawan-kawannya kita ajak saja. Lebih banyak anggota _party_ akan lebih baik, Kak. Kita nggak tau pasti sekuat apa monster disana. Mereka bisa membantu kita dan kita bisa membantu mereka _level up_ lebih tinggi lagi dengan ikut kita. Simbiosis mutualisme, kan?" ujar Nova memberi pengertian. Gadis itu tahu, kakaknya tidak mudah menyetujui usul orang lain, termasuk adiknya sendiri. Ia memang keras kepala. Apalagi memasukkan orang menyebalkan atau orang yang pernah melukai hati adiknya seperti Klein. Padahal Nova tidak masalah dengan hal seperti itu asalkan misi mereka sukses.

"Daripada aku melihat ada _player_ yang _game_ _over_ lagi didepan mataku, lebih baik aku dianggap sebagai orang serakah, Nova!" seru Esmee emosi. Cukup baginya melihat Dr. Wolftail dan Silver, juga beberapa _player_ lain yang rata-rata anak sekolahan yang _game over_ disini sekaligus dunia nyata. Esmee tak mau melihat atau lebih tepatnya mengorbankan nyawa lebih banyak dengan mengundang _player_ lain ke misi berbahaya ini yang ia tidak tahu bagaimana levelnya. "Kalau aku mendapatkannya, sesuai dengan janjiku, aku akan bergabung dengan _Clearing Group_ dan menyelesaikan _game_ sialan ini, dan membalas perbuatan Kayaba Akihiko terhadap Professor dan Jung Ho!"

"Hei, hei, kalian bicara apa? Aku nggak ngerti. Dan itu nggak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali," ujar Klein penasaran.

Nova menatap kakaknya, seolah berkata 'Aku mengerti, tapi tolong mengerti juga keadaan kita'. Esmee menangkis tatapan itu. Ada perasaan bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri disitu tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada kami?" tanya ketua _guild_ Fuurinkazan itu. Suara Klein membuat Esmee menoleh kearah pemuda itu. Kalimat dan tatapan Nova berhasil membuat gadis tomboy itu luluh. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan keadaan padang rumput yang luas itu tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya, Nova, Kirito, Asuna dan Fuurinkazan. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka disana.

"Kami kesini bukan sekedar _hunting_ biasa. Kami mencari Scarlet Elixir." Esmee menjelaskan apa tujuan mereka ke Tropical Forest dan apa itu Scarlet Elixir. Tentu saja, informasi yang dikatakan Esmee membuat anggota Fuurinkazan terkejut.

"Apa kau yakin, Esmee? Itu bukan _hoax_?" tanya Klein.

Esmee mengangguk yakin. "Dengan apa yang sudah Fatamorgana alami selama ini, aku harus percaya kalau informasi ini bukan _hoax_ walaupun memang belum ada yang mendapatkannya. Makanya, aku berencana untuk mendapatkannya karena kristal itu hanya bisa sekali dikumpulkan."

"Tapi bukankah itu hanya trik _Game Master_ untuk menarik perhatian _player_?" tanya Klein lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Professor sudah bertaruh nyawa untuk menemukan _console_ itu dan setengah meretas SAO dari dalam. Aku harus percaya jika informasi itu benar adanya," ujar Esmee. Ia mengepal tangannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau ikut, Klein?" tanya Kirito.

"Hei! Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mengijinkan dia untuk ikut, bocah berjaket hitam!" seru Esmee. Ia masih keras kepala.

"Fuurinkazan adalah _guild_ yang kuat. Mereka bagian dari _Clearing Group_ juga, Esmee," jelas Asuna.

"Oh ya?" Kata ' _Clearing Group_ ' membuat keras kepala Esmee makin luluh. Anggota Fuurinkazan berjumlah enam orang, dan sudah ada Asuna, Kirito, Nova dan dirinya sendiri. Scarlet Elixir itu dikabarkan berisi sepuluh kristal, jadi jumlahnya cukup kalau kristal abadi itu dibagikan masing-masing satu buah per orang. "Baiklah. Kau ikut atau tidak, Klein?" ajaknya langsung. Tapi ekspresinya tak berubah.

"Gimana, _guys_?" Klein berdiskusi dengan teman satu kelompoknya.

"Aku rasa dia nggak ikhlas, Ketua," bisik Kunimittz. Esmee mendengarnya.

"Kalian dapat kristalnya masing-masing satu! Kurasa sepuluh orang pemain _immortal_ itu lebih baik daripada empat orang untuk menyelesaikan 100 lantai Kastil Aincrad sialan ini!" ujar Esmee kesal.

"Hik!" jerit anggota Fuurinkazan lainnya kaget. _Cewek galak_.

"Baiklah, kita ikut," putus Klein, diikuti anggukan mantap dari anggota Fuurinkazan lainnya.

Setelah mengundang Fuurinkazan ke dalam _party_ -nya, Esmee dan kawan-kawan melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak lama, mereka sampai di depan Tropical Forest. Aura tempat itu terasa angker dan seperti labirin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Esmee langsung masuk ke portal yang memisahkan padang rumput dan hutan. Entah berapa jam yang mereka habiskan untuk mencari rumah kayu di tengah hutan tropis yang lebat dengan pepohonan dan monster babi liar. Beruntung, Kirito mendapat _Ragout Rabbit_ lagi. Mungkin ia akan meminta Asuna memasak daging _S-rank_ itu untuknya seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kirito mengecek peta di dalam profilnya. Ia tidak menemukan jalan atau petunjuk lain yang mengarah ke rumah kayu yang dimaksud Esmee.

"Esmee- _san_ , kamu yakin disini tempatnya? Tidak ada petunjuk apapun di peta," ujar Kirito. Seperti biasa, anak muda itu teliti terhadap keadaan. Ia merasa hutan ini seperti jebakan.

"Aku juga sudah melihat petaku sendiri, Kirito," kata Esmee. Tangan kanannya memang sudah siap dengan pedangnya dari tadi kalau-kalau ada monster yang menyapa mereka.

"Hei, coba lihat itu!" tunjuk Asuna. Dibalik pepohonan, gadis itu melihat rumah kayu yang letaknya kira-kira lima ratus meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Itu dia tempatnya," gumam Esmee. Rombongan itu langsung bergerak kesana. Langkah mereka berhenti begitu sudah cukup dekat, sekitar lima puluh meter dari mereka. Di depan mereka terdapat rumah kayu sederhana. Asap putih membumbung ke udara dari cerobongnya. Dari atas, ada seberkas sinar matahari yang menyinari rumah itu di hutan yang lebat ini. Rumah itu tampak temaram, dari jendelanya hanya terlihat cahaya kuning seperti cahaya lilin di dunia nyata. Rumah itu di kelilingi danau rawa kecil dengan jalan terbuat dari kumpulan bebatuan alam yang memberi akses jalan kepada pengunjung sekaligus membelah danau rawa itu menjadi dua.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Esmee. Ia sudah siap dengan _Volcanic Claymore_ miliknya. Kirito dan Asuna juga sudah siap dengan _Eludicator_ dan _Lambent Light_ milik mereka masing-masing. Begitupun Fuurinkazan. Sementara itu, Nova mengeluarkan _Archangel Wooden Bow_ , busur panahnya, dari kotak _inventory_ beserta kotak yang penuh anak panah yang otomatis terpasang di pinggang kanannya.

"Ayo," perintah Esmee sambil memimpin langkah mereka menyeberangi danau rawa itu. Tapi Kirito menghentikannya. Tangan kirinya menghalangi Esmee yang hendak maju.

"Tunggu dulu, Esmee- _san_. Nova, coba kau tembak dulu pintu rumah itu. Kita harus tahu apakah ada _window_ atau malah semacam _cursed barrier_ disitu," perintah Kirito. Nova mengangguk. Ia membidik pintu rumah kayu itu dengan anak panahnya. Anak panah itu bersinar merah muda, tanda Nova sedang memperkuat tembakan dengan _mana_ atau tenaganya. Beberapa detik kemudian, anak panah itu melesat dan menancap pintu kayu itu. Akibatnya, pintu kayu itu terlepas dari engselnya, rusak. Anak panah dan pintu itupun menjadi kabur dan berubah menjadi pecahan piksel.

Beberapa detik menunggu, tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada perubahan disana. Perlahan, Kirito maju menuju rumah itu diikuti dengan Esmee dan lainnya.

 _Kenapa bocah ini jadi_ leader- _nya_ , batin Esmee sewot sambil mengamati punggung Kirito yang terus berjalan ke depan. Kemudian, Asuna, Klein dan Fuurinkazan-nya, Nova dan dirinya pun mengikuti langkah Kirito.

Mereka memasuki rumah kayu itu dan membentuk formasi seperti busur panah. Kirito berdiri ditengah-tengah. Di sebelah kanannya Klein dan tiga anggota Fuurinkazan. Sementara itu, di sebelah kiri Kirito ada Asuna, Esmee dan dua anggota Fuurinkazan lainnya. Nova berdiri di belakang mereka, di tengah-tengah, siap dengan busur dan anak panahnya sambil berjaga-jaga jika ada _player_ di belakang mereka yang mengikutinya.

Cahaya rumah itu remang-remang. Rumah itu terlihat aneh, dari luar tampak kecil namun ketika mereka di dalam, rumah itu luas, bahkan tiga kali lebih luas dari tampak luarnya. Ruang depan rumah itu tampak dilapisi sekat tripleks yang membagi ruangan setinggi dua meter. Sekat itu tidak sepenuhnya menutupi, ada celah selebar pintu di sisi kanan ruangan. Asap yang membumbung di cerobong asap tadi menandakan bahwa ada orang- atau mungkin NPC berwujud orang atau apapun yang sedang menjaga tempat itu. Tiba-tiba, terdengar langkah kaki berat dari balik sekat itu. Kirito dan yang lain menghentikan langkahnya. Dari dinding belakang, muncul bayangan, tidak jelas, sesosok dengan pose membungkuk yang berduri di punggungnya. Bayangan itu berjalan kearah kanan, menuju celah sekat. Bulu kuduk Asuna merinding melihatnya, namun ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukanlah hantu. Langkah itu terdengar semakin dekat. Esmee memegang erat _rapier_ -nya, sementara itu Nova membidik anak panahnya ke arah celah sekat. Mereka semua mengambil sikap siap menyerang.

* * *

 _Bersambung._

AN: Istirahat dulu, ya. Ambil minum sejenak sebelum baca level selanjutnya. Karena penulis juga sering istirahat untuk ngambil brownies yang ada di kulkas saat menulis cerita ini. Terima kasih telah membaca dan bertahan sampai disini. Menerima komentar dan saran di kolom review. Note: Penulis tidak menganjurkan untuk memutar lagu _ending_ karena _in the next chapter we_ probably _end our game_ , jadi lebih baik lagunya diputar setelah membaca chapter selanjutnya saja. Hihihi. *nggak penting amat*


	5. Endgame

Scarlet Elixir

A Sword Art Online Fanfiction, written by Riza Ailhard

Disclaimer: SAO milik Reki Kawahara, ide fanfiction ini milik saya. Ada yang protes?

* * *

 _Sebelumnya di_ _ **Level 3**_ _:_

Sesosok bayangan berduri mirip landak yang terpantul cahaya remang ruangan itu berjalan mendekati celah sekat. Kirito dan yang lainnya bersiap menyerang dengan senjatanya masing-masing.

 **Endgame**

" _Hello, young swordsmen_."

Seorang nenek tua berambut putih panjang dan berantakan muncul dari balik celah sekat itu. Ia memakai terusan dan jubah berwarna gelap, entah coklat atau marun, tidak terlalu kelihatan dalam remangnya cahaya. Dibalik wajah tua penuh keriputnya, ia tersenyum menyapa Kirito, Esmee, Asuna dan yang lainnya. Kirito mengamati nenek itu. _Color cursor_ yang ada diatas kepala nenek itu berwarna kuning. Artinya, nenek itu bukan _player_ maupun monster.

"Nenek itu NPC," ujar Kirito sambil memberi isyarat kepada yang lain untuk tidak menyerang. Lelaki muda itupun mengendurkan sikap serangannya. Nenek NPC itu berjalan mendekati grup pencari eliksir itu.

" _Welcome to my small hut_ , _young men,_ " ucap nenek NPC itu dalam bahasa asing lagi, sama seperti saat menyapa tadi. "Apa yang membawa kalian datang ke gubuk kecilku ini, anak muda?" tanyanya.

"Kami mencari kristal yang disebut Scarlet Elixir. Apa benar kristal itu ada disini, _obaa_ - _san_?" tanya Kirito. Dia memang tidak pandai berbasa-basi.

"Scarlet Elixir... oh, eliksir yang dapat membuat _player_ menjadi _immortal object_. Itu adalah penemuanku, anak muda," ujar nenek NPC itu. "Mari sini, masuk ke ruang kerjaku," ajaknya sambil berbalik kearah celah pintu sekat. Nenek itu tampak baik dan tidak berbahaya jadi Kirito tidak ragu untuk mengikutinya.

"Asuna, Klein, Esmee, ayo," ujar Kirito memberi isyarat agar mereka, yang namanya disebutkan, mengikutinya. Sementara itu, Nova dan anggota Fuurinkazan lainnya berjaga-jaga di pintu kalau-kalau ada serangan dari luar.

Kirito, Asuna, Esmee dan Klein melihat ruangan dibalik sekat itu. Berantakan. Di balik sekat itu ternyata ada tumpukan buku yang tidak muat lagi diletakkan ke dalam raknya. Ada sebuah meja kayu besar yang tidak kalah berantakan. Di atasnya terdapat beberapa botol kaca dan alat-alat seperti di laboraturium kimia sekolah Kirito. Dan ada cairan merah di dalam botol kaca bulat yang ditumpu dengan penyangga besi. Dan kemudian ada sepetak ruang yang kosong dan bersih di meja itu berwarna hitam metalik yang terlihat seperti dibuat dengan batu marmer. Nenek NPC itu menyentuh batu marmer itu dengan telunjuknya. Cahaya berwarna hijau yang membentuk keyboard virtual komputer bersinar diatasnya. Nenek itu kemudian mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di atas batu itu.

" _Game console_!" bisik Esmee. Kirito terkejut mendengarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul cahaya dari botol kaca bercairan merah itu. Menyilaukan sekali, sampai mereka menghalangi pandangan mereka dari efek cahaya itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul kotak berbentuk heksagonal berwarna merah darah dengan ornamen naga emas diatasnya menggantikan botol kaca tadi.

"Ini dia Scarlet Elixir yang kau cari, anak muda," ujar nenek itu sambil memperlihatkan isi didalam kotak heksagon itu. Ada sepuluh kristal berbentuk persegi berwarna merah gelap seperti darah kental didalamnya. Informasi itu ternyata benar adanya.

"Bisakah kami mengambilnya, nenek?" tanya Kirito lagi. Nenek itu menutup kotak berisi kristal itu begitu mendengar pertanyaan sang Black Swordsman. Kemudian nenek itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja kalian bisa memilikinya, _young swordsmen_ ," ujarnya sambil meletakkan kotak itu diatas meja. "Tapi setelah kalian mengalahkanku," lanjutnya.

Sedetik kemudian muncul asap putih dari sudut ruangan itu. Asap itu mengelilingi nenek NPC. Kejadian yang sama juga dirasakan Nova dan anggota Fuurinkazan yang ada di ruangan sebelahnya.

"Asap apa ini?" tanya Harry One, salah satu anggota Fuurinkazan.

"Esmee!" teriak Nova yang sejak tadi berjaga di pintu. Gadis itu berbalik kearah dinding sekat. Ia menarik dan melepaskan anak panah kearah dinding sekat. Anak panah itu menancap di dinding, membuat dinding itu pecah. Pikselnya berterbangan. Nova mengambil anak panah lagi dari kotaknya, siap membidik.

Kirito, Asuna, Esmee dan Klein berjalan mundur, bergabung kembali dengan Nova dan Fuurinkazan lainnya. Dengan formasi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, mereka siap dengan senjatanya masing-masing. Asap yang menyelimuti nenek NPC itu semakin tebal dan menelan meja besar yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, asap itu menghilang dan muncul seorang wanita muda bertanduk dua di kepalanya dengan jubah merah darah yang panjang. Tubuhnya setinggi tiga meter dan rambut panjang bergelombangnya berkibar di udara. Meja yang berserakan tadi entah mengapa lenyap begitu saja.

Kirito memperhatikan wanita yang ada di depannya. _Color cursor_ -nya berubah jadi merah dan ada dua baris _HP bar_ atau _Health Point Bar_ di samping kanannya.

"Monster!" serunya. Asuna, Klein dan yang lainnya menjadi lebih waspada.

"Bagaimana cara mengalahkannya, hei, Kirito?" tanya Klein.

Monster wanita mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan mata merahnya. Ia menyeringai, memamerkan gigi taringnya kepada Kirito dan semua _player_ yang ada disana. Monster itu mengayunkan tangannya perlahan. Jarinya berubah menjadi cakar tajam yang panjang.

"Ya Tuhan, cakar seperti itu pernah kulihat di anime yang kutonton di dunia nyata dulu. Dan jarang ada nyawa yang selamat karena cakar iblis itu," gumam Nova sambil menggidik ngeri. Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti tokoh-tokoh yang ada di dalam anime yang dia tonton setelah berhadapan dengan monster yang serupa dengan monster yang ada diharapannya itu.

"Nova- _san_!" hardik Dynamm, seorang anggota Fuurinkazan berikat kepala merah yang ada di sampingnya. Ucapan Nova barusan bisa membuat mental _player_ jadi _down_.

"Ups. _Sorry_!" ujar Nova. Kemudian ia menembakkan anak panahnya ke monster itu. Kena. _Health Point_ -nya turun beberapa baris, tapi tetap berwarna hijau. Melihat siapa _player_ yang menembaknya, monster itu menatap sadis Nova. Gadis itu segera menyadari kalau monster itu akan membalas serangannya. Monster itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mencakar- bukan, menghabisi mereka semua.

" _Damn! Incoming attack!_ Minggir semuanya!" teriak Nova dari belakang. Grup itu menjadi terbagi dua agar bisa mengelak dari serangan monster itu dengan selamat. Kirito, Klein dan tiga orang Fuurinkazan-nya melompat ke sisi kanan ruangan, sedangkan Asuna, Esmee, Nova dan dua orang Fuurinkazan lainnya menghindar ke sisi kiri ruangan. Asuna dan Kirito dengan cepat berlari ke belakang monster wanita itu dari arah berlawanan, agar bisa menyerang selagi perhatiannya tertuju kepada Nova. Dua irisan pedang berhasil dibuat mereka berdua di kaki monster itu. _HP bar_ pertama monster itu makin menurun ke zona oranye.

Monster itu meraung kesakitan dan berbalik menarget Kirito dan Asuna yang ada di belakangnya. Mereka berdua menghindar. Selagi perhatiannya tertuju kepada pasangan itu, Esmee, Klein dan beberapa anggota Fuurinkazan mengiris lengan monster itu. Sedangkan Nova memanah kepala monster itu dengan tiga anak panah sekaligus. _HP_ monster itu menurun drastis ke zona merah dan kosong.

"Satu _HP_ lagi," desis Esmee.

Mereka menyerang monster itu dengan brutal hingga baris kedua _health point_ monster itu ke zona merah.

"Sekali lagi!" seru Klein sambil mengayunkan Karakurenai miliknya ke dada monster itu sambil melompat dari tubuh Dale. Ada irisan yang membelah dua dada monster itu. Kemudian Klein berlari menjauh dari monster itu. _Health point_ monster itu menurun menuju garis merah terakhir.

" _Yes_!" seru pemuda berambut jigrak itu puas. Tapi ternyata HP monster itu belum benar-benar habis. Ada satu garis merah disana dan monster itu bersiap membalas serangan Klein.

"Klein!" teriak Nova dari belakang. Gadis itu mau mengambil anak panah tetapi kotaknya sudah kosong. Ia melemparkan busur panahnya sembarangan dan berlari ke arah Klein sambil mengeluarkan _rapier_ yang ada di pinggang kirinya untuk menangkis serangan cakar tajam monster itu. Klein lengah.

Nova menangkis cakar monster itu dengan baik, namun gadis itu juga lengah jika cakar tangan kiri monster itu juga mengarah kepadanya. Cakar itu berhasil mengiris tubuh Nova.

"Nova!" teriak Esmee panik. Cukup sudah baginya kehilangan Silver beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya juga disini, di Sword Art Online. Gadis tomboy itu marah. Ia murka. Gadis itu berbalik menatap tajam monster itu. Esmee menghabisi monster bercakar tajam panjang itu hingga berkeping-keping dengan sekali tebasan brutal.

Kirito dan Asuna menghampiri Klein yang memangku Nova yang _terluka_. Piksel yang tersayat itu terlihat seperti darah bagi mereka- bagi siapapun _player_ di Sword Art Online ini. HP bar-nya menurun hingga merah, dan menurun terus hingga habis. _Heal Crystal_ tidak lagi bisa membantu penyembuhan _player_ yang sudah _game over_.

"Nova- Saori," panggil Klein lirih. Gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama aslinya itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Klein," ucap Nova sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal. Penglihatannya merah. Ada tulisan _Game Over_ di depan matanya dan hanya gadis itu sendiri yang bisa melihat. Siapapun yang ada disana, menatap peristiwa ini nanar. Tubuh Nova memudar. Tinggal menunggu beberapa detik lagi tubuhnya pecah berkeping-keping dan menghilang di dunia ini.

Esmee berlari menghampiri adiknya. "Nova! Tidak! Kumohon, Nova!" jeritnya. Airmata mengalir di pipi gadis tomboy itu. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi untuk mengembalikan Nova.

Kirito tersentak. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Klein! _Resurrection item_!" seru sang Black Swordsman. Kirito teringat tentang _resurrection item_ yang ia cari di _Forest of Wandering_ untuk menyelamatkan Sachi. Tapi _item_ itu tidak berguna karena hanya bisa digunakan dalam waktu 10 detik setelah _player_ _game_ _over_ , sedangkan Sachi sudah game over beberapa jam sebelum Kirito mendapatkan _item_ itu. Dengan putus asa, Kirito memberikannya kepada Klein waktu itu.

Klein dengan cepat mengambil _resurrection_ item itu dalam kotak _inventory_ -nya. Masih ada tiga detik lagi sebelum cahaya piksel avatar Nova benar-benar hilang.

Dua detik.

Klein menggenggam resurrection item dengan tangan kanannya sambil memegang tangan Nova.

Satu detik.

" _Rebirth_! Nova!" _Voice command_ dari Klein kepada Sistem Cardinal Sword Art Online.

Avatar Nova berubah menjadi pecahan piksel. Pemuda itu terlambat. Nova sudah–

Pecahan piksel yang berterbangan ke udara itu bergerak kembali ke pangkuan Klein. Kemudian bercahaya menyilaukan. Beberapa detik kemudian, avatar Nova kembali utuh di pangkuan Klein dengan mata tertutup. Semua yang ada disana melihatnya kaget bercampur senang. Dan juga lega.

"Nova!" panggil Esmee.

Gadis berambut oranye bergelombang itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat Esmee yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi cemas. Pipi kakaknya itu banjir airmata. Ia juga melihat Klein, Kirito, Asuna, dan beberapa anggota Fuurinkazan yang tadi ada bersamanya. Penglihatannya terlihat normal. Tidak ada _alert_ berwarna merah maupun kata _Game Over_ di depan matanya.

"He?" gumamnya heran. "Aku nggak jadi mati?" tanya gadis itu polos. Ia bangun dari pangkuan Klein dan duduk. Ia mengayunkan tangan kanannya untuk meliat Main Menu.

Nova. _Loading avatar reconstruction phase. Please wait_. 43%.

"He?" gumamnya sambil melihat Main Menu-nya sendiri dengan rasa bingung. Belum pernah ia melihat Main Menu-nya seperti itu. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Klein baru saja menyelamatkanmu dengan _resurrection item_ , Nova," ujar Kirito. "Beruntung, kau tadi belum benar-benar hilang dalam waktu 10 detik," lanjutnya.

"Wah..." gumamnya pelan. Ia tak tahu kalau di SAO ada _item_ untuk mengembalikan orang atau _player_ yang _game over_. Nova mengangkat lengannya, melihat pinggang dan bagian belakang tubuh avatarnya. Ia _hidup_ kembali. Gadis itu menatap Klein. Klein menatap gadis itu kembali.

Mata mereka bertemu. Adegan ini terlihat seperti seorang putri tidur yang diselamatkan oleh seorang pangeran dari kerajaan seberang.

"Klein..."

"Nova..."

"Jangan pernah membayangkan aku akan menciummu, ya, mantan!" seru Nova dengan nada sewot. Gadis itu mendorong Klein yang terlalu dekat dengannya hingga pemuda itu terjungkal.

" _Leader_!" teriak teman-teman Fuurinkazan-nya bersamaan. Kelima orang itu membantu ketua _guild_ -nya bangkit.

Entah mengapa, Nova masih sensi dengan Klein walaupun pemuda itu sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Gadis itu bangkit sambil mengambil _rapier_ -nya yang jatuh saat melindungi Klein dari cakaran monster.

" _Aneue_ , bagaimana dengan kristalnya?" tanya Nova.

"Oh, iya!" Esmee nyaris lupa dengan tujuannya kesini karena panik melihat adiknya yang hampir tamat. Ia menoleh ke ujung ruangan rumah kayu yang temaram itu. Terlihat sebuah batu marmer hitam yang kokoh setinggi pinggang disana, di tempat yang sebelumnya ada meja besar tadi. _Party Scarlet Elixir Seekers_ itu berlari menuju batu itu. Diatasnya ada kotak heksagon yang ditunjukkan nenek NPC tadi.

"Ada!" seru Esmee. Gadis itu membuka kotak berisi sepuluh kristal merah darah itu. Ia memberikan kristal itu kepada anggota _party_ yang ada disana, masing-masing satu buah.

Saat Nova hendak menyimpannya dalam _inventory_ , muncul _window notification_.

 _Cannot be stored._

"Nggak bisa disimpan?" gumamnya. Ia beralih ke Esmee. "Esmee, bagaimana dengan kristal punyamu?"

Esmee melihat sendiri adiknya mencoba menyimpan kristal Scarlet Elixir itu, tetapi tidak bisa. Sementara itu, Kirito menyentuh kristal merah yang ada di tangannya. Muncul _pop up window_ dari kristal itu.

 _This elixir can be used once (within 30 seconds) per crystal by the last player who take down the guardian monster._

" _The last player who take down the monster_?" gumam Kirito.

"Yang terakhir menghabisi monster? Esmee, dong?" komentar Klein. Ia melihat Esmee yang terakhir kali melayangkan _rapier_ -nya ke monster itu. Tak lama kemudian, muncul _pop up window_ lain di masing-masing kristal yang ada di tangan mereka, kecuali kristal milik Esmee.

 _Do you want it to be converted? Yes. No._

" _Convert_?" gumam Kirito lagi. Ia menekan tombol hurufi – _information_ yang ada di samping kalimat tanya berbahasa asing tersebut.

 _Converted crystal might be teleport, healing or antidote crystals._

Kirito mendesah. _Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa_ , batinnya. Kemudian ia menekan tombol _Yes_ di _pop up window_ itu. Begitu juga anggota _party_ lainnya. Rata-rata kristal yang mereka terima otomatis terkonversi menjadi _Healing Crystal_ berwarna merah muda.

Nova menyimpan kristal itu di _inventory_ -nya sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah mengorbankan _life_ -nya hanya untuk mendapatkan _Healing Crystal_ , yang sebenarnya ia punya banyak stok di _inventory_ -nya. Beruntung, Klein menyelamatkannya dengan _resurrection item_ yang entah apa nama _system_ -nya.

"Bagaimana, Esmee? Kau jadi bergabung dengan _Clearing Group_?" tanya Nova kemudian. Nova melihat Esmee menyimpan kristal merah darah yang hanya bisa dipakai khusus untuknya itu.

"Ya," jawab Esmee. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau tahu sesuatu. Agak sedikit personal, sih, tapi kalian rata-rata level berapa?" tanya Esmee.

"Esmee! Nggak sopan!" hardik Nova.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Tapi kan aku ingin tahu juga. Aku cocok apa nggak masuk Clearing Group," ujar Esmee. Ia juga tidak enak hati menanyakan hal pribadi _player_ SAO. Belum tentu pun ada yang mau memberitahukannya.

"Kami... rata-rata level 80-an," ujar seorang anggota Fuurinkazan, diikuti anggukan pemuda lainnya.

 _80-an? Dua kali levelku_ , batin Esmee.

"Hm... Kayaknya aku nggak pede, deh. Tapi nanti aku pikirkan lagi kalau aku sudah menaikkan levelku lagi," kata Esmee sambil tersenyum, seolah menarik ucapannya tadi. Ia melihat _hit point bar_ dan detil lain di ujung kiri atas penglihatannya. _LV: 67_

Setelah melihat berapa banyak _Exp_ dan _Col_ yang didapat dari _hunting_ kali ini, Fuurinkazan merasa senang. Beberapa dua orang dari mereka naik level. Hasil _hunting_ kali ini lebih dari yang mereka harapkan. Kemudian, _party_ pencari Scarlet Elixir itu kembali pulang.

Nova memungut kembali _Archangel Wooden Bow_ miliknya yang jatuh di dekat pintu tadi. Kemudian berjalan keluar rumah kayu itu setelah anggota _party_ yang lain keluar. Saat berjalan di atas jembatan batu yang menghubungkan tanah hutan tropis dengan rumah kayu itu, ia menghentikan langkahnya sambil menundukkan pandangannya. Dynamm yang ada di barisan paling belakang sebelum Nova menyadari gadis itu berhenti berjalan. Pemuda berikat kepala merah itu mencolek lengan Klein.

" _Leader_ ," panggilnya pelan sambil menunjuk kearah Nova dengan ekor matanya. Klein melihat gadis itu tidak bergerak dari sana. Pemuda itu mengisyaratkan teman-teman _guild_ -nya untuk terus melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum kelompok yang ada didepan mereka menyadari mereka berhenti melangkah. Kemudian ia menghampiri Nova.

"Ada apa, Nova?" tanya pemuda itu. Gadis dihadapannya masih diam. Sementara, rombongan mereka jalan semakin jauh.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan aku, tadi," ucap Nova memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Oh. Ya, sama-sama, Nova," ujar Klein dengan perasaan bingung. Gadis itu tidak bergerak juga, ataupun tidak mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali. Wajah gadis itu tertutup poni oranyenya sendiri yang panjangnya sealis mata.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang, sudah sore," ujar Klein lagi sambil berbalik menyusul kelompoknya. Namun, Nova menahan lengannya hingga membuat pemuda itu membalikkan badannya lagi ke Nova. Gadis itu menyerangnya. Tepat sasaran. Bukan dengan anak panah ataupun Twilight Diamond-nya. Tapi dengan bibirnya, di bibir Klein.

Tiga detik kemudian, gadis itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu.

" _You deserve it. You just saved a princess who actually sleeps on the other side of this world_ ," kata Nova dengan bahasa asing. Gadis itu tidak peduli apakah Klein mengerti atau tidak. Gadis itu langsung berlari mengejar kelompok _party_ -nya setelah mengatakan itu, meninggalkan Klein yang masih terpaku disana.

Saat matahari hampir terbenam, mereka sampai di plaza gerbang teleportasi lantai 52 Kastil Aincrad. Asuna dan Kirito pulang duluan ke rumah mereka di lantai 22. Sesaat sebelum Klein dan kawan-kawannya pulang, Klein menyapa Nova untuk bicara.

"Nova, tadi..."

"Tadi nggak ada hubungannya dengan balikan, ya. Di dunia nyata, sudah ada orang yang menungguku kembali," potong Nova seolah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda itu. _Kalau aku bisa kembali_ , tambahnya di dalam hati. Kemudian gadis itu meninggalkannya. Nova menggamit tangan kakaknya ke gerbang teleportasi.

" _Teleport to Lindarth_!"

Kemudian mereka berdua menghilang. Klein melihat mereka dengan bingung.

"Padahal bukan soal itu tadi yang mau kubilang," gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

* * *

AN: Silakan memutar lagu _ending theme_ SAO _Yume Sekai_ -nya Tomatsu Haruka. Atau, kalau penulis lebih suka lagu _Shirushi_ -nya LiSA di _Mother's Rosario Arc_. _Finish_ – belum. Belum selesai ceritanya. Masih ada sambungannya. Terima kasih telah membaca dan bertahan sampai disini. Dan maaf kalau ada yang nggak berkenan karena saya mengobrak-abrik karakter yang ada di Sword Art Online, yang mungkin merupakan karakter favorit (dan cowok/cewek fiksi idaman) Anda, terutama Klein Oppa ( _Oppa?_ ). Saya cuma kasian padanya yang sibuk nyari cewek sampe ke dunia VRMMORPG karena jomblo. Mohon maaf juga jika ada yang merasa terganggu karena saya benar-benar merusak jalan cerita aslinya dengan menambahkan _Extra Skill: Archery_ kepada Nova karena di anime/novel SAO tidak ada pemanah. Menerima komentar dan saran di kolom review.

 _Bersambung..._


	6. Extra

Scarlet Elixir

A Sword Art Online Fanfiction, written by Riza Ailhard

Disclaimer: SAO milik Reki Kawahara, ide fanfic milik saya. Saya rasa nggak ada masalah, _right_?

* * *

 **Extra**

"Lis!"

"Hei, Asuna! Bagaimana perjalanan kemarin?" tanya Lisbeth yang sedang mengelap sebilah pedang yang ada di etalasenya. Asuna menemuinya lagi hari ini dengan agenda membeli beberapa pisau belati cadangan.

"Begitulah, melawan monster. Syukurnya aku masih disini, Lis," kata Asuna sambil memilih-milih barang yang ada di etalase Lisbeth's Smith Shop. Beberapa detik kemudian, Asuna tersadar dengan tujuan sebenarnya ia menemui Lisbeth.

"Lis, dari _message_ -mu kemarin, kau naksir dengan Esmee- _san_ , ya?" tanya Asuna. Pipi Lisbeth yang mendadak berubah warna pink menjadi jawabannya.

"E-enggak, kok, cuma kagum aja. Kan biasa cewek kalo lihat cowok ganteng," kilah Lisbeth yang membuat Asuna tertawa geli.

"Kau tahu? Esmee- _san_ itu perempuan. Nova memanggilnya _Aneue_. Kakak perempuan," ujar Asuna sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?!" Sontak pemandai besi itu terkejut. "Tapi... tapi..." Lisbeth ingat betul kalau Esmee itu gayanya cowok banget, yang menurutnya mirip Kirito versi 25 tahunan. Dan tidak ada dua benjolan di dadanya. Atau hanya tidak kelihatan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Asuna sambil tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi sahabatnya.

* * *

 _Selesai._

AN: Terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir cerita. Terima kasih banget telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca luapan atau lebih tepatnya muntahan kata-kata dari Riza. Ide ini membuat Riza sakit kepala beberapa malam dan nggak ada obat lain selain menuliskan dan mempublikasikannya disini. Kali aja ada yang baca. Terima kasih. Mohon maaf jika ada hal yang tidak berkenan, _for example_ , jika ada karakter favorit kamu atau cerita asli SAO Riza obrak abrik. _After all, this is_ just _a fanfiction. I recommend you not to take anything too seriously, darling_. Menerima komentar dan saran di kolom review.


	7. Outtakes

Scarlet Elixir

A Sword Art Online Fanfiction, written by Riza Ailhard

Disclaimer: SAO milik Reki Kawahara. Saya cuma bermain-main dengan tokoh dan fitur yang ada didalamnya.

* * *

 **Outtakes**

 _Ch 2: Level 1_

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Lisbeth dengan ramah.

"Sis, saya mau perbaiki rapier saya," kata Nova.

"S-sis...?"

"Iya, kamu jualan online, kan?"

"..."

* * *

 _Ch 3: Level 2_

Setelah menjitak Kirito yang membeberkan tanggal pernikahan mereka, Asuna menyeret Lisbeth menjauh dari cowok itu. Lisbeth tertawa geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya, Asuna.

"Asuna, kau, ya," goda Lisbeth.

"Sudahlah, Lis," protes Asuna yang mukanya merah.

"Gimana rasanya malam itu, Asuna?" goda Lisbeth lagi.

"Lis."

"Puas banget lah, ya?"

"Lis!"

"Udah coba tes?"

"Lis! Apaan sih!"

* * *

 _Ch. 4: Level 3_

"Asuna, aku dapat _Ragout Rabbit_ lagi, nih. Nanti malam masak, ya," ujar Kirito.

"Kamu taunya makan mulu," celetuk Asuna sambil mengayunkan rapier-nya untuk memotong dedaunan dan batang pohon yang menghalangi jalannya di dalam Tropical Forest. "Tapi kali ini aku maunya dua pertiga dagingnya, ya."

Cowok berjaket hitam itu mendesah. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Asuna minta setengah porsi. Sekarang minta dua pertiganya. Porsi makannya makin lama makin sedikit.

* * *

 _Ch. 5: Endgame_

"Ya Tuhan, cakar seperti itu pernah kulihat di anime yang kutonton di dunia nyata dulu," celetuk Nova sambil menggidik ngeri.

"Anime apa, Nov? _Fullmetal Alchemist_ , bukan?" tanya Dynamm.

"Iya, kamu nonton juga?" tanya Nova antusias.

"Iya. Menurutmu gimana ceritanya?"

"Ya Tuhan. Sempat, ya, bahas ditengah _battle_ gini..." celetuk anggota Fuurinkazan yang ada di sebelah Dynamm.

* * *

"Bagaimana, Esmee? Kau jadi bergabung dengan Clearing Group?" tanya Nova setelah menyimpan Healing Crystal yang ia dapat dari mengalahkan monster nenek NPC.

"Ya," jawab Esmee. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau tahu sesuatu. Agak sedikit personal, sih."

"Apa itu, _Aneue_?"

"Kau masih suka sama Klein?"

Kemudian terdengar suara jeritan dari Esmee karena anak panah yang menancap di kepala avatarnya.

* * *

"Rata-rata kalian level berapa?" tanya Esmee kepada para anggota _frontliners Clearing Group_.

"Kami... rata-rata level 80-an," jawab seorang anggota Fuurinkazan.

"Kalau kau, _Black Swordsman_?"

"Hm? Sama..."

"Halah. Nggak usah nipu kau, bocah. Levelmu paling tinggi disini. 96, kan?" ujar penulis.

Seketika mereka semua kaget dan ketakutan mendengar suara aneh dari langit.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku tadi," ucap Nova kepada Klein.

"Oh. Ya, sama-sama. Ayo kita pulang, sudah sore..." ujar pemuda itu sambil berbalik kearah rombongan. Nova menahan lengannya hingga membuat pemuda itu membalikkan lagi badannya ke Nova. Gadis itu menyerangnya. Bukan dengan anak panah maupun rapier-nya. Apalagi bibirnya seperti di outline cerita awal. Gadis itu menyerang Klein dengan tinjuan keras, tepat di ulu hatinya. Akibatnya pemuda itu tersungkur seperti kesakitan memegang perutnya yang padahal terasa tidak sakit. _Health point_ -nya turun beberapa, tapi nggak sampai ke zona oranye.

"Dan itu hukuman untuk kelengahanmu. Kau sudah membuatku mati sekali!" seru Nova galak.

" _Leader_!" teriak orang Fuurinkazan.

* * *

 **Trivia**

1\. Awal dari ide ini sebenarnya justru mencarikan pacar buat Klein selama di _Aincrad arc_. Nama OC Nova jadi pilihannya dan di _outline_ awal hanya dia OC-nya, bukan satu grup OCs.

2\. Penulis sempat berpikir untuk mengolah _outline_ menjadi _non-fanfiction literary work_ atau cerita asli yang lepas dari unsur _fanfic._ Tetapi karena _setting_ -nya hampir sama, dunia VRMMORPG, akhirnya penulis lebih memilih mengolahnya menjadi _fanfiction_ saja daripada dihujat pembaca karena mencontek ide Sword Art Online atau cerita/anime/manga dengan tema yang serupa.

3\. Ide ini diolah berturut-turut selama 6 hari dari _outline_ hingga penulisan cerita 10.000 kata ini, menggabungkan _universe_ di anime, _light novel_ dan sedikit referensi dari _game_ -nya.

4\. Penulis sembarangan saja menggunakan nama Animus Tower sebagai kota di Lantai 52 Aincrad Castle. Animus sebenarnya diambil dari kata _Anonymous_ yang disingkat dan disederhanakan. Begitu juga _Tropical Forest_. Itu nama sembarang.

5\. Anime yang ditonton Nova? Udah jelas kayaknya di bagian _Outtakes_.

6\. Penulis menulis ini sebenarnya hanya untuk meredakan sakit kepala akibat terlalu banyak menampung ide. Publikasi adalah bagian dari pengarsipan saja. Dibaca orang adalah bonus.

* * *

 **Credits**

 _Thanks to God for everything._

 _Thanks to Reki Kawahara, the creator of a remarkable Sword Art Online story._

 _Thanks to fellow fanfiction writers who indirectly give me some knowledge._

 _Thanks to you who read this, no matter till the end or not._

 _Have a nice day, have a good life._

 _Love,_

 _Riza Ailhard_


End file.
